Chapter 2 Neo's battle
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo faces the vhallenge of his life


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 2**

**Η ΜΑΧΗ ΤΟΥ ****NEO**

Δύσκολα τα πράγματα, ο εξοπλισμός του Neo είχε καταστραφεί εντελώς και όλο το μέρος ήταν σε άθλια κατάσταση. Βλέποντας τα συντρίμμια ο Neo είπε:

-Είμαι αναγκασμένος να τα βάλω με αυτήν την Πολεμίστρια…

-Δεν έχουμε κανένα στοιχείο για το λόγο που μας επιτέθηκε αυτό το κορίτσι, είπε η Minako.

-Κοιτάξτε χάλια, όποιος μπήκε ήξερε τι έκανε, δεν άφησε τίποτα όρθιο και μόλυνε τους υπολογιστές, συμπλήρωσε η Reye.

Στο μεταξύ η Amy προσπαθούσε να διορθώσει τις βλάβες μαζί με τον Neo στον δεύτερο υπολογιστή.

-Τα καταφέρνετε καθόλου; Τους ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Κάνουμε ότι μπορούμε, απάντησε εκείνη.

-Σε παρακαλώ πρόσεχε.

-Έχε μας εμπιστοσύνη, μόνο που πρέπει να φέρουμε σε επαφή τα τσιπάκια, Amy, πάτα το κουμπί, της ζήτησε ο Neo.

Έτσι κι έγινε, ο δεύτερος υπολογιστής διορθώθηκε κι εκκίνησε κανονικά.

-Καλή δουλειά παιδιά, τους επικρότησε η Reye.

-Ως εδώ καλά. Τώρα πρέπει να δούμε τι θα κάνουμε με την Σκοτεινή Jupiter, είπε ο Neo.

Παράλληλα στο Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο, ετοιμάζονταν για την επόμενη φάση του σχεδίου τους.

-Ωραία, τώρα μπορούμε να προχωρήσουμε στην φάση 2 του σχεδίου μας, είπε η Tara.

-Ναι. Και να τους συντρίψουμε! Συμπλήρωσε ο Kalite.

-Γι αυτό θα καλέσω και πάλι την Σκοτεινή Jupiter.

-Σου προτείνω να της δώσεις το Ξίφος του Σκότους.

-Τέλεια ιδέα, δεν θα της το δώσω όμως έτσι απλά. Πρέπει να το κερδίσει.

-Φυσικά.

Όσο συνέβαιναν αυτά, η Makoto ξαναεμφανίστηκε και πήρε καινούριες διαταγές:

-Σκοτεινέ Δία. Θα μείνεις εδώ στη Γη μέχρι νεοτέρας διαταγής.

-Ότι ευχαριστεί τη βασίλισσά μου.

-και να θυμάσαι. Πρέπει να κρατήσεις μυστική την ταυτότητά σου, δεν πρέπει κανείς να ξέρει την αλήθεια.

-Όπως επιθυμείς…βασίλισσά μου

-Τέλεια.

Έτσι έμεινε μόνη της, κοίταξε για λίγο την καρφίτσα και τα μάτια της πρασίνισαν. Ακόμα και μια συμμορία που πήγε να της επιτεθεί, τους κανόνισε με την κακιά δύναμη.

Στο προπονητήριο τώρα, ο Neo ξεσπούσε την οργή του στο σάκο του μποξ τον οποίο κρατούσε η Usagi και σε κάποια στιγμή ο Neo είπε:

-Το κεφάλι μου πάει να σπάσει με αυτήν! Δεν μπορώ να τη βγάλω από το μυαλό μου!

Κι έδωσε μια δυνατή μπουνιά στο σάκο.

-Είναι όντως μια παράξενη κατάσταση.

-Φορούσε στολή σαν τη δικιά σας, αυτό πού το πας;

-Νομίζεις πως είναι σύμπτωση;

-Δεν ξέρω. Όταν εμφανίστηκε αυτή, η Mako εξαφανίστηκε.

-Ίσως να δουλεύει για το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο.

-Ίσως…Αλλά ένα ξέρω σίγουρα. Θα δώσω τα χέρια μου σε αυτό το κορίτσι.

Στο σπίτι του Neo τώρα, οι εργασίες για την αποκατάσταση του εξοπλισμού συνεχίζονταν.

-Θα έχουμε απαντήσεις μετά από αυτό; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Όχι, κάποια καλώδια έχουν καεί εντελώς. Πρέπει να φτιάξω όλο το μέρος και τελικά τον κεντρικό υπολογιστή απ'όπου ο φίλος μας έχει συνδέσει τη δύναμή του, απάντησε η Amy.

-Αν θέσουμε σε λειτουργία την κεντρική γεννήτρια;

-Θετικό. Όμως θα χρειαστεί χρόνος.

-Χρόνος…Το μόνο πράγμα που δεν έχουμε.

Στο Βασίλειο του Σκότους πάλι, οι δύο συνεργάτες κατέληξαν σε συμφωνία.

-Ωραία, αν έχει το Σπαθί του Σκότους θα είναι δική μας για πάντα, είπε η Tara.

-Θα ελέγξω τη δύναμή της ενάντια στους δαίμονές μας.

-Θαυμάσια. Πάμε πίσω στη Γη. Ανυπομονώ να δω πάλι την Πολεμίστριά μου.

Και μεταφέρθηκαν αμέσως και συγκεκριμένα σε μια παραλία. Αμέσως εμφανίστηκε και η Makoto.

-Με καλέσατε. Τι να κάνω για σας; Ήρθε η ώρα να συντρίψουμε τις Sailor;

-Υπομονή, πρώτα πρέπει να περάσεις μια δοκιμασία, χρησιμοποιώντας τη δική σου ικανότητα και όχι όπλα. Αν νικήσεις τους δαίμονες που θα σου βάλουμε, θα πάρεις το Ξίφος του Σκότους. Της είπε ο Kalite.

-Είσαι έτοιμη; Τη ρώτησε η Tara.

Η Makoto κούνησε το κεφάλι.

Τότε οι δαίμονες εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά της, εκείνη ουδόλως φοβήθηκε. Μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά κατάφερε να τους νικήσει όλους, ειδικά τον τελευταίο τον περιποιήθηκε καλά, έτρεξε καταπάνω του και όταν γύρισε την κατάλληλη στιγμή, του έπιασε το κεφάλι με τα πόδια και τον γύρισε ανάποδα. Μετά σηκώθηκε, ύψωσε το χέρι και είπε:

-Εσύ διατάζεις κι εγώ υπακούω Βασίλισσά μου…

-Ναι! Τα κατάφερες! Κέρδισες το Ξίφος του Σκότους! Της είπε η Tara και της το πρόσφερε.

Εκείνη αφού το στριφογύρισε λίγο, το σήκωσε ψηλά και είπε:

-Οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor θα καταστραφούν, αλλά ο Neo θα είναι ο πρώτος!!!

Μετά από αρκετή ώρα εκείνος τη βρήκε και έβλεπες την ανακούφιση στο πρόσωπό του. Πού να'ξερε…;

-Επιτέλους αγάπη μου, έφαγα τον κόσμο να σε βρω, πού ήσουν;

-Κάτι προέκυψε…

-Τι λες; Πάμε1

-Ναι, προχώρα κι έρχομαι.

Όταν όμως γύρισε την πλάτη του, εκείνη έστρεψε την καρφίτσα προς αυτόν και τον εξαφάνισε.

«Πάει ο ένας, άλλες τέσσερις μένουν»

Στο τέλος ο Neo βρέθηκε σε μια άλλη διάσταση που έμοιαζε με φυλακή. Κοιτούσε δεξιά-αριστερά χωρίς να μπορεί να καταλάβει πού βρίσκεται. Κι όταν πλησίασε και ακούμπησε τα κάγκελα, έπαθε ηλεκτροπληξία κι έπεσε κάτω.

Όταν σηκώθηκε, δοκίμασε να επικοινωνήσει…

-Sailor Moon, εδώ Neo. Με ακούτε; Mercury, κανείς; Με ακούτε;

-Το ρολόι σου δε θα δουλέψει εδώ πέρα! Τον διέκοψε ο Kalite που εμφανίστηκε, μετά του είπε:

-Πρέπει να με αντιμετωπίσεις ολομόναχος.

Ο Neo προσπάθησε να βρει τον Power Morpher όμως…

-Αυτό ψάχνεις; Του είπε τότε ο Kalite δείχνοντάς τον.

-Κορίτσια, με ακούτε; Βρίσκομαι σε κατάσταση έκτακτης ανάγκης, ξαναδοκίμασε ο Neo.

-Σου είπα πως δεν θα δούλευε, όπως και ο διαμορφωτής σου. Αν τον πάρεις.

Σε αυτά τα λόγια, ο Neo όρμησε καταπάνω του, αλλά ο Kalite τον έσπρωξε πίσω.

-Σίγουρα μπορείς να κάνεις κάτι καλύτερο απ'αυτό. Του είπε.

Παράλληλα η Usagi και η Minako περίμεναν.

-Αρχίζω να ανησυχώ για τον Neo, είπε η Minako.

-Δεν μπορούμε να φύγουμε χωρίς αυτόν, είπε και η Usagi.

-Πού μπορεί να είναι;

-Μη φοβάσαι, μπορεί να φροντίσει τον εαυτό του, πάμε σπίτι του όμως, μας χρειάζονται.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ξεκίνησαν αμέσως για το σπίτι του.

-Τα πράγματα περιπλέκονται πολύ τώρα, είπε η Minako.

-Τι εννοείς;

-Πρώτα εξαφανίζεται η Makoto τώρα ο Neo, κάτι δεν πάει καλά.

¨όταν έφτασαν και μπήκαν μέσα, είδαν τη Reye και την Amy να έχουν τελειώσει σχεδόν.

-Πώς πάμε; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Μερικά καλώδια να συνδέσω και θα είμαστε έτοιμοι, είπε η Amy και πάτησε το κουμπί της λειτουργίας με επιτυχία.

-Ωραία, είπε η Reye με ανακούφιση.

-Η κεντρική γεννήτρια είναι ενεργή, θα συγκεντρώσω την ενέργειά της για να εντοπίσουμε τον Neo.

Όσο αυτά συνέβαιναν στο σπίτι του, στην άλλη διάσταση, αυτός είχε τα δικά του μπλεξίματα.

-Δώσε μου τον διαμορφωτή μου ΤΩΡΑ!!! Απαίτησε.

-Τώρα απαιτείς, σε λίγο θα ικετεύεις. Αν τον αξίζεις, θα τον πάρεις!

Τότε ο Neo έγινε έξω φρενών και επιχείρησε να του ρίξει μπουνιά, όμως ο Kalite του έπιασε το χέρι και τον γύρισε τούμπα, όμως δεν το έβαλε κάτω.

-Μη βιάζεσαι να γιορτάσεις kalite! Του είπε ενώ ταυτόχρονα πήδηξε και τον κλώτσησε. Εμψυχωμένος τού επιτέθηκε ξανά αλλά αυτή τη φορά αστόχησε και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, ο Kalite τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι και μετά τον έπιασε από το λαιμό λέγοντας:

-Κατάλαβε ένα πράγμα αξιολύπητο μικρό ανθρωπάκι, μπορώ να σε αποτελειώσω όποτε θέλω. Αλλά η Tara σε έδωσε σε μένα σαν έπαθλο για τις υπηρεσίες μου σε αυτήν. Σαν κρέας σε πεινασμένο λιοντάρι.

Και τον άφησε κάτω εξαντλημένο.

Στο σπίτι του, τα τέσσερα κορίτσια αποφάσισαν:

-Λοιπόν ας της δώσουμε ένα μάθημα. Αλλάζουμε μορφή!

-Mercury Star Power!!!

-Mars Star Power!!!

-Venus Star Power!!!

-Moon Crystal Power!!!

Η σύγκρουση άρχισε αμέσως, ενισχυμένη με το Ξίφος του Σκότους, η Σκοτεινή Jupiter όρμησε εναντίον όλων, δεν άφησε καμία χωρίς να τη χτυπήσει, ειδικά την Sailor Mercury και τη Sailor Venus τις χτύπησε ταυτόχρονα.

Σε κάποια φάση η και η Sailor Mars επιτέθηκαν εκ νέου αλλά απωθήθηκαν εύκολα.

-Νιώστε τη δύναμη του Ξίφους του Σκότους!!! Φώναξε τότε και αφού το φόρτισε, το έστρεψε στο έδαφος και η ριπή που εξαπολύθηκε, τις ισοπέδωσε και τις τέσσερις.

-Εντάξει Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Τώρα θα σας αποτελειώσω!

Τότε εκείνες μπροστά στον κίνδυνο που τις απειλούσε, δοκίμασαν την Επίθεση του Πλανήτη των Sailor και όταν η Σκοτεινή Jupiter εξαπέλυσε άλλη μια βολή, αυτή αποκρούστηκε και γύρισε πίσω σε αυτήν.

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα Πολεμίστριες Sailor!!! Είπε τότε και εξαφανίστηκε.

«Δε θα ανεχτώ την ήττα! Μια στιγμή όμως, έχω ακόμα τον Neo» Σκέφτηκε και αμέσως πήρε την απόφασή της:

-Kalite! Τελείωνε!!!

Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo προσπαθούσε να έρθει σε επαφή.

-Χα! Χα! Συνέχισε να καλείς τις φίλες σου γιατί χωρίς αυτές είσαι ένα τίποτα. Αλλά είναι καιρός αυτός ο χορός να τελειώσει. Και ξέρεις Neo πως με αυτόν το διαμορφωτή μπορείς να φύγεις από εδώ.

-Τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου;

-Έλα και παρ'ον αν είσαι αρκετά γενναίος, είπε τότε ο Kalite και τον άφησε κάτω.

Τότε ο Neo όρμησε λυσσαλέα όμως λίγο πριν φτάσει σε αυτόν αναγκάστηκε να μαζέψει το χέρι του καθώς η λεπίδα του ξίφους έπεσε μπροστά του. Εκμεταλλευόμενος αυτό, ο Kalite τον κλώτσησε στο πρόσωπο και τον έφερε εκεί που ήθελε ενώ την ίδια στιγμή έπαιζε το σπαθί του πάνω από τον Neo.

-Και τώρα είμαι έτοιμος να τελειώσω αυτό το παιχνίδι…

Θα ήταν αυτό το τέλος…;

14


End file.
